Maddian Reunites
by wolflover43
Summary: Previously a one-shot. Maddy returns to Stoneybridge surprising her mates. Now that Maddy's back everyone should be happy, right? Wrong, follow the pack as they go through relationships, jealously, more adventures and Possible break ups?
1. Mysterious Returns

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood or the song Home by Phillip Phillips

AN: Rhydian, Tom and Shannon wanting Maddy home

Tom, Shannon, and I are in Bernie's talking about all the good times we had with Maddy, who has been gone for three months now. This is how Maddy must have felt when I was gone. We're still talking when 'Home' by Phillip Phillips comes on. We look at each other sadly.

_Hold on, to me as we go_

Come back Maddy, we can get through this together_  
As we roll down this unfamiliar road_

We never thought, in a million years, that you would have to run to the wild._  
And although this wave (wave) is stringing us along  
Just know you're not alone_

Even though this was a place you didn't want to go, just know that you have your friends_  
Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_

Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear

Just relax and soon it will all make sense. Don't pay attention to all the trouble because it gives you fear._  
The trouble it might drag you down  
You get lost, you can always be found_

Even if the trouble I got you in dragged you down, we will always be able to find you.__

Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm gonna make this place your home

I want you to know that we're here for you and when you come back I'm gonna make you feel welcome.__

Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. Oo-oo-oo-oo _[x2]__  
Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa __[x4]___

Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear

Just relax and soon it will all make sense. Don't pay attention to all the trouble because it gives you fear._  
The trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found_

Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm gonna make this place your home

Even if the trouble I got you in dragged you down, we will always be able to find you.__

Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. Ao-oo-oo-oo _[x4]__  
Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa __[x4__]_

After the song we just start breaking down and crying, when a voice rings out, a voice we thought that we wouldn't hear again for a long time. "Why are you guys crying?" We all look at each other thinking that it was just our imagination, but when we look up we see her. "Maddy?" She gives us a small wave and she doesn't look dirty at all and her hair is the same length it was when she left. She walks over to Bernie and gets a bar of chocolate and thanks him, but before she leaves he asks her "Where were you for three months?" I get nervous because she can't lie but she lies smoothly saying "There was a family emergency, in London, and we had to leave on short notice." After she just walks out, we quickly pay for our food and follow her. When we walk behind her and I say "Maddy, when did you get back?" She looks at me and says "My mum, dad, and I got back about three days ago." "Why didn't you call then?" "Uh, me phone fell in the water and broke." I was just about to ask her a question when a guy appeared out of nowhere and put an arm around Maddy's shoulder. I see Tom and Shan look at each other confused. When I see that I feel so jealous; that I can't even smell. "Who are you," I ask. He says something that depresses me "Hi, you must be Rhydian, my name's Will and I'm Maddy's boyfriend." Tom and Shan look shocked, I look at Maddy sadly, and see her hit him in the gut. "Ow," he says. "Okay I'm just kidding, I'm not her boyfriend, I'm her brother." I immeditatley feel relief. "Wait, Maddy you have a brother," Shan asks. "Yeah, it shocked me too," Maddy replies. "Oh Maddy, do have that chocolate you promised me?" "Yeah," she says handing it to him. "Here." "How are you back if Doctor Whitewood is after you," I ask her. "Well remember how during the dark moon all wolf in our blood vanishes?" I nod. "Well we went to the lab and let her do a blood test and that revealed that we were human, explained that my dad was moving some stuff in the cellar, and had the dog chew in his mouth after our timber wolves had it in theirs." We are all shocked. "You guys want to come to mine, where we can talk about it more," she asks. We all nod.

Time Skip

After Mr. and Mrs. Smith get through explaining everything that happened we are once again shocked. After we are about to leave I ask her "How 'bout that date?" She smiles and nods.

Time Skip

Maddy and I just had our date it was the best day of my life.

The End


	2. New Kid

**Disclaimer: I don't own wolfblood only the plot and this OCs' Will and Josh (Joining Now)**

**AN: I know it was supposed to be a one-shot, but I decided to do more. This will mostly be in Rhydian's P.O.V. **

I wake up and think 'Was last night a dream.' No, it wasn't because I see Maddy and her brother outside my bedroom window, waving at me to hurry up. 'Oh yeah, full moon tonight.' I slip on my school clothes and bolt out the door before my foster parents can make me eat breakfast. When I get outside I see Maddy holding a container, she hands it to me and I see bacon. "Thought you would be hungry, so I brought you some meat," she says. Since it's early I sit and eat it. I ask her if she wants some but she denies saying that she already ate. Once I finish we stand up and race to school. I realize that we're too early, and not many people are here, but we go inside anyway and go into the darkroom, Shannon and Tom are there surprisingly. We sit there and talk about how the wild was, what she missed most about home, she replied that she missed me and her friends, and just some other random stuff. After about a half hour we can hear footsteps and voices so Maddy, Shannon, Tom, Will, and I walk out of the darkroom and into first class. "Ah, Miss Smith, I got a call from your parents saying there was a family emergency in London, is everything okay now," Mr. Jeffries asks. "Yeah everything is better now and I think I'm going to be here for the rest of the year," Maddy replies. I can't help it, but a smile lights up my face when she says that. "Yes, well your parents sent over your file and welcome back. And who is this?" "This is me brother, Will. Yeah while I was in London I found out I had a brother," she says. "Yes, well I hope there will be no trouble from you four?" 'I make no promises,' I think to myself. "I make no promises, but I'll do my best to stay out of trouble." "Good now please go and take your seats." I'm about to sit next to Maddy, but Mr. Jeffries points me to another seat saying that seat had been assigned because we are getting a new student that's a troublemaker. I sigh and look over at Maddy she mouths 'don't worry I'll sit with you next class.' "Everyone please welcome Josh and Will. Josh, you will be sitting next to Maddy. Will you can sit wherever you like." I immediately know that Josh is a Wolfblood. I look over a Maddy who has a surprised expression on her face, I don't know if she knows him or she's surprised that Mr. Jeffries assigned a seat. "Here are your papers and I'll have Maddy show you two around because, apparently you all have all the same classes," Mr. Jeffries says. When I see him sit next to Maddy and start whispering to her, I feel jealous. He's whispering to Maddy, _my Maddy._ I see her smile after he whispers something to her. I can feel the inky, black veins, crawling up me hands. 'Don't look Rhydian, you just need to relax, maybe it's her cousin,' I think to myself. **(AN: Italics will Rhydian's worried side, bold will be logical side, and regular will just be him.)** _'Or maybe it's a friend from the wild,'_ me worried side said. **'Probably just a cousin, cause Maddy wouldn't cheat on you Rhydian, you know that.' **'Guys shut up I'll just ask Maddy about it after class.' Mr. Jeffries is talking about something I don't really care about, I just sit at me desk doodling in my notebook. When the bell rings I immediately walk up to Maddy to ask her, but I see her talking to Josh and walk out of the classroom. I growl, you know what I'll just talk to her at lunch. 'Ugh apparently Josh is seated next to Maddy in every class,' luckily Tom, Shannon, I also have every class with her. Maddy, Will and Josh didn't walk with to lunch, but we see her sitting at our usual table. When I get there I smile, because the once empty seat has been filled by its owner. I'm about to go and sit next to her, but Will and Josh take the seats next to her. Once again I feel jealous, I mean I can understand her brother, but Josh? I sigh and take the seat across from her. We talk, but I keep looking at Maddy she looks worried. I suddenly remember the question I was going to ask her. "Maddy, while you were in the wild were you friends with Josh," I whisper. Shan, Tom, and I all lean in. "Yes, but that's all we were, friends." When I hear Maddy say that I see a flash of sadness pass through Josh's face. **(AN: Italics will Rhydian's worried side, bold will be logical side, and regular will just be him.) **_'I knew he fancied her. Rhydian you have to make sure he doesn't steal her from you because it's obvious that her brother would rather have her date him rather than you. _**'No it doesn't he could just be sad about the wild.' **'Ugh, I thought you guys left. So shut up.' The bell rings and we all walk out of the canteen. I try to talk to Maddy on the way out, but I don't get the chance because she rushes out.


	3. New Kid Part 2

**AN: I can't believe it I forgot to describe my two OC. Ok so Will has brown hair that's like The Adam (Short hair all over but slightly longer on top). If you need a visual go to he also is about 5' 10'' with brown eyes. Josh Has Light brown hair that's like the Chad, A faux hawk that's asymmetric. (Found on ) And he is about 5' 11'' and has dark blue eyes. Another OC is joining, but this is the last one, unless you want more. Comment and describe their height, age, personality, human, wolfblood, or something else, likes and dislikes, hair color eye color**

Maddy walks out, and I can't help but notice Josh's hand twitch by his side. Maddy looks down and looks panicked, she immediately grabbed his hand and he relaxed. A growl escapes my lips and Shannon and Tom have to hold me back as best they can so I don't kill him. "Rhydian calm down," Shannon whispers, "maybe he was getting stressed and Maddy had to hide it." She's probably right; I mean that would explain the panicked look on her face. I sigh and head to gym with Shannon and Tom. After I get changed I see Maddy, her brother, and Josh whispering about something. A few minutes later Shannon and tom come out and Shannon asks me "What are they talking about?" I...I d-don't know," I respond. "Can't you hear them?" I shake my head. It's then I notice a new girl and point her out to Tom and Shan. She has blond hair that shoulder length, green eyes, and is about 5'6'', there's something about her that's different, but I can't put my paw on it. "Ok everyone today you are partnering up," she says and everyone cheers, "but, they have already been decided," I look over at Maddy sadly who shrugs and mouths something I can't understand. "Ok so here are the partners." I don't pay attention for most, but when she gets to Maddy's name she says "Maddy and Josh and Rhydian and Kenzie." **(AN: Sorry to anyone with that name/ nickname) **Does the world hate me and Maddy's relationship or something because we can't even sit together in class.

Time Skip to after school

The girl Kenzie isn't that bad, actually she's really nice. I asked to come and sit with us during lunch and she agreed. I just remembered it's a full moon tonight so that means I can go to Maddy's and talk to her, I start sprinting after that thought. When I get to Maddy's she, her mum, dad, brother, and Josh seem to be in an important conversation. I'm leaning forward to hear them, but stumble while doing so. Suddenly all conversation stops and the door opens and there stands Mr. Smith. "Hello Rhydian, come to spend full moon with us then," he asks "Yeah," I reply. "Well come on in then." I walk in and see the three teenage wolfbloods pull down their sleeves. What is Maddy hiding? "Alright well it's almost moonrise and everything we need is down there, so let's go," Mrs. Smith says.

**Another OC is joined, but this is the last one, unless you want more. Comment and describe their**

**Name: **

**Height:**

**Age:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color: **

**Personality:**

**Gender:**

**Human, wolfblood (Size and fur color), or something else (What is it):**

**Likes and dislikes:**


	4. Avoidance

**Disclaimer: I don't own wolfblood. **

"Alright well it's almost moonrise and everything we need is down there so let's go," Mrs. Smith says. As soon as we get down there the door is closed and we all get ready for transformation. I can feel the wolf breaking free and the dark veins crawling up my arms and neck. I look around and see everyone is a wolf and I can feel that I am one. Maddy, Will, Josh, and I all play. Chasing each other through the tunnels; nipping at each other's heels. I think that was one of my favorite full moons since Maddy left.

Time Skip to tomorrow

I walk into school and see Kenzie walk up to me and say "Hey Rhydian, how are you?" "I'm good. How are you," I reply. "Good," she says. I look over at Maddy and she looks worried again, come to think of it Josh and Will look worried too. When they see me looking at them they immediately turn and walk away. I wonder what that was about. I walk into form and take my seat and notice Kenzie is sitting next to me. I give her a small smile. Tom and Shan join us, sitting next to each other in front of us. When Maddy, Will, and Josh walk in I expect them to sit in front of Shan and Tom, but they take the seat farthest from us. Hmmm, that's strange. In every class they ask for a seat change farthest away from us. Okay, something is definitely strange; I guess I'll just ask Maddy at lunch.

Time Skip to lunch

I walk to lunch with Shan, Tom, and Kenzie. We sit at our usual table, but Maddy, Josh, and Will aren't there. "Tom, Shan do you notice anything weird going on with Maddy," I ask. "Yeah," Shan responds, "it's like she's been avoiding us." I look around and spot Maddy, Will, and Josh not eating. They're watching us intently as if we did something wrong. "Guys," I say "I found Maddy. She's over there." Tom and Shan look over and ask "Why isn't she sitting with us?" I shake my head and say "Let's go ask her." As soon as we walk toward her she gets up and runs out.

**AN: A cliffy, but why do you think Maddy is acting so strange? Remember if you want an OC in the story comment **

**Name:**

**Height:**

**Age: **

**Eye color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Personality:**

**Gender:**

**Human, Wolfblood (size and fur color), or something else (What is it):**

**Likes and Dislikes:**


	5. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I don't own wolfblood.  
AN: Spoiler. In this chapter you are going to find out why Maddy has been avoiding them.**

**After School**

Okay, what is up with Maddy? 'Did I do something wrong that I don't know about,' I think to myself. 'If I did, what did I do? Gah why are relationships so confusing. I smell Tom and Shan walk up behind me. Shan says "Rhydian is everything okay, you've been staring at the wall for the past ten minutes." "No, Shan everything's fine," I say trailing off. I see Maddy walking toward her locker and take off. "Rhydian" Tom and Shan say taking off after me. "Maddy," I say surprising her causing her to drop the book she was holding. "What," she responds, while bending down to grab the books. "Did I do something wrong because you've been avoiding me all day." "No," she responds. "Okay then what's wrong?" She looks at me surprised and says "You really don't know?" I shake my head. She sighs and says "Rhydian, I don't trust Kenzie. There's something about her that I can't trust." She's jealous of me hanging out with Kenzie. "So, you're jealous of her then," I ask her, but it's more of a statement. "No, Rhydian, I'm not jealous she's not human, but she's not a wolfblood either. I know that for a fact." "Of course she's human, I would've smelled if there was something different about her." "No Rhydian she's not," Maddy shouts, "I think that she might be a vampire." I scoff and say "If you were jealous, you could've just said." "Rhydian I'm not jealous, I'm worried for you." I sigh and say "Well I don't like Josh, yet you still hang out with him." "That's different Rhydian." "How so, then Maddy?" "I..I can't tell you." "There you go again having all these secrets you keep from me," I shout angrily. "And you get jealous at me for hanging out with Kenzie." She sighs exasperated "Rhydian, I'm just trying to help you." "No, you're not you're just jealous of me and Kenzie." She growls and I growl back and we get in each other's faces. We are almost close enough where we can kiss but I can't think of that right now. "How many times do I have to el you I'm not jealous." "Yes you are," I say and I can feel the inky, black veins crawling up my neck and hands. I can see Maddy's eyes flash yellow and the inky black veins crawling up her neck. "Maybe you're the one jealous Rhydian. I mean you believe Kenzie over me." "Maddy, if we can get jealous and keep secrets this easily maybe we shouldn't go out," I growl." "Fine Rhydian, then maybe we shouldn't," she growls and walks out. I then remember Shan and Tom, and I turn around to them looking shocked. The realization hits me on what I just did. "Tom, Shan follow me. I need to apologize to Maddy and I may need some help." I follow Maddy's scent to a small clearing and see her talking to Josh and Will. They're talking loud enough for Tom and Shan to hear too. "Maddy you need to check around using eolas, while Will and I keep watch," Josh says. I see Maddy bend down and go into eolas mode. A few minutes later she starts to stand up and say "They're," but is cut off by Shan's mobile ringing causing her to hold her head in pain. She looks like she might pass out. "Shan," I whisper "turn off your mobile." She immediately turns it off and I look back at Maddy and see her slowly take her hands off her head. "Are you okay, Maddy," Will asks. She nods her head and continues what she was saying before. "They're almost here, we have to go tell my parents." They all take off running.

**AN: Okay I know you probably hate me after reading this but I promise that they will either get back together next chapter or the one after that because I support the Maddian ship. Okay so I seriously need OC ideas **

**Name:**

**Height:**

**Age: **

**Eye color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Personality:**

**Gender:**

**Wolfblood (size and fur color), or Vampire:**

**Likes and Dislikes:**


	6. Disappearance

**Disclaimer: I don't own wolfblood**

What's going on? What's coming? Ugh Maddy, why do you have so many secrets? "Rhydian, what was that, when Maddy looked like she was going to pass out," Shan questions. I sigh and tell them all about eolas and by the time I'm finished with my story Tom and Shan have shocked expressions on their faces. "All that happened, and we didn't even know it," Tom questions. I nod my head. "Wait Rhydian, why did you break up with Maddy," Shan asks. I once again sigh and say "She was accusing Kenzie of being a vampire, but I thought she was jealous, and I broke up with her, but as soon as I did I regretted it. Wait weren't you there?" "Yeah, but we didn't get there to the very end," Tom answers. "I can't believe it you broke up with Maddy and believed some girl you just recently met over Maddy you're best mate, and the person who allowed you into their pack," Shan explodes. "I already feel bad enough Shan, I don't want to feel worse." "Well you should, you hurt her and I wouldn't be surprised if you she didn't get back together with you." I look down sadly and say to Shan "You're probably right, I don't deserve to get back with her." I get up and walk back to my foster home.

* * *

The next day

I sigh and get up from bed. I have to face Maddy today and no doubt her family and Josh found out what I did, do they probably won't be too happy with me. I pull on my school clothes and run to school. I walk in and expect to be ambushed by Maddy's brother, but nothing. Maybe they're already in form. As soon as I walk into form. No Maddy, or Will, or Josh. Huh, strange maybe they're late. A few minutes later Mr. Jeffries walks in and does role call. I'm surprised when he doesn't call Maddy's or Will's name. I raise my hand and say "Mr. Jeffries, you skipped over Maddy, Will, and Josh." "Yes, I know Rhydian, but they are not here today because of some family emergency in Devon," he responds. I immediately feel depressed. 'Did Maddy have to leave again and didn't tell me?' I sigh and don't say a word in any class until lunch. "Guys do you know what happened to Maddy," I ask they all shake their heads. "Don't worry Rhydian maybe she just wasn't feeling well and had to stay home," Shan says. "But-" I don't get to continue because Shan cuts me off saying "Okay Rhydian, if you're so worried, we'll go to her house after school, yeah?" "Okay," I respond.

* * *

Maddy's house

"Come on guys hurry up, I want to get to Maddy's quickly," I urge Shan and Tom. "Ugh, hold on Rhydian not everyone is as fast as you and Madds," Tom replies. i sigh and yap my foot impatiently. A few minutes later they finally catch up. "Look mate, I know you're concerned , but do you have to run the whole way there," Tom asks. I send Tom a glare. I mean I know we're not dating anymore, but still i'm concerned. Tom is just about to say sometjong, but I tell him to hold that thought. I smell wolfblood, three of them actually, the scent is familar , but I can't place it. Out of nowhere three wolfbloods appear and they are...

AN: Okay I put the wrong chapter up sorry about that, it was meant For my other story so here's the real chapter.


	7. Relavations

**Disclaimer; I don't own wolfblood**

Suddenly three wolfbloods appear and they are Maddy, Josh, and Will. I sigh in relief, but then I think 'What is Maddy doing out here? Where was she today?' I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Shan saying "Maddy?" I look over at her and she wags her tail in response. She turns back human and I notice that she's all wet. "Where were you today Maddy," I ask her. "I had a family emergency in Devon. Didn't Mr. Jeffries explain this," she responds. "Maddy, I know you're lying, so tell the truth," I say. "Why? You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she retorts, "I mean considering what happened the other day, you won't believe anything I tell you. I know you'll just believe Kenzie over me." I feel bad, so she really believes that I won't listen to her. "He did what now," Will shouts. 'Uh oh,' I think to myself." "Don't worry about it, it doesn't matter," Maddy comforts. "Yes, Maddy it does matter you're my sister and I need to protect you. Now what did you do to my sister Morris," Will says getting up in my face. I'm just about to reply when Maddy pulls him back with the help of Josh and whispers something in his ear. He sends me a glare that makes me shudder and says "Look here Morris you got lucky this time, but next time you won't be." With that they all run off and then we hear a gigantic thud and a groan. Tom, Shan, and I all run and see Josh on the ground groaning, Maddy looking concerned, and Will looking amused. "What happened," Tom questions. "Well, Josh was running and wasn't looking where he was going and crashed into the tree," Maddy said simply. 'Wow.' Maddy pulls Josh to his feet and once again they take off, but before they do Maddy says "Josh this time, try to pay attention to where you are going." I can't help but chuckle. Tom, Shan, and I are just about to walk away when Kenzie appears and says "Hey guys, I have something to show you follow me." We look at each other confused, but follow anyway. A few minutes later she stops, but doesn't do anything. "Kenzie, what did you want to show us," Tom questions. She gets an evil smile and says "This." She whistles and a bunch of people jump down from the trees and restrain us. Kenzie smiles, allowing us to see her fangs. 'Fangs. Maddy was right, why didn't I listen to her.' "You know Rhydian, you should've believed what Maddy told you because if you did none of this would've happened. Well now that we're here I guess that we should kill you first as you are a wolfblood and could break free and attack us if we kill one of the humans first," Kenzie says. "Hmm, in legends silver to the heart can kill a werewolf, how bout we test that theory." She points the gun at my chest and I can hear the bullet click into place. Just as she's about to fire a wolfblood attacks her. "Mum," I shout confused. I can feel the restraints on my arms loosen and I look over at Shan and Tom who look surprised. I try and get Tom and Shan to a safe place and think 'Where's Maddy? Is she safe?' As soon as they are safe, I run back to the battle and see that most of them are gone, except Kenzie. I see a small brown wolf and a larger brown wolf circling a vampire. I immediately know that it's Maddy and Will. I look over and spot Josh circling another vampire. All of the sudden a shot rings out and I see a flash of silver and hear a groan of pain. I look over at Josh and see him holding his shoulder. I hear a low growl come from right next to him and see a flash of grey jump and attack the vampire effectively killing it. Another shot rings out, but I don't think it hit anyone. "That's it we'll come back another time," Kenzie shouts. I see Maddy run over to Josh and I quickly follow her. "Josh, just be still so the pack healers can heal you," Maddy says. I put my hand on her shoulder and she looks up. "Did you get Tom and Shan to safety," Maddy asks. I nod my head. "Okay," Mrs. Smith says "let's get him to mine and we can heal him there." Will and another wolfblood pick him up by the arms and carry him to the Smith's. I want to tell Maddy that I'm sorry, but I don't know if it's the best time.

At Maddy's house

"Okay," Jana says sighing "I think we need guards to be set up, just in case they to try and attack again. The injured will be brought into the Smith's den where there will be pack healers to heal them. Guards will be put in a few of the tunnels next to the den and guards will be posted around the Smith house, next to the school, and near the recent battle because they are all the possible places where we could be attacked. Every few hours, a new guard will come and relieve you so you can eat and rest. Rhydian you will go to school as normal and Maddy, you, Will, and Josh, when he's feeling better will have to walk Tom and Shannon to and from school because they could be attacked." She's about to continue when I say "Doesn't Maddy have to go to school too?" she nods her head and replies "I was getting to that Rhydian. Anyway Maddy you will also go to school to make sure no vampires enter. During lunch Maddy or Will are going to use eolas to check around the school also. Okay, so I guess that's it." We all nod our heads until Mrs. Smith says "Tom, Shannon you are also going to stay here for a while, Daniel had some wolfbloods change your parents work to make sure that they are out of town for a few months." I quickly pull Maddy aside and say to her "Look I'm really sorry I didn't believe what you told me I should of because if I did none of this would've happened, and that I broke up with you. As soon as I did it I regretted it, I tried to tell you, but I didn't get to until now, I'm so sorry and I would appreciate it if you would give me a second chance." By the end of the apology I'm practically on my knees. "Rhydian," she says sighing "I forgive you and I guess I could give you a second chance." Inside I'm practically jumping for joy, but I just say "Thank you Maddy, I promise, I'll believe you and be honest with you." She smiles and nods. We walkout of the room when she says "Rhydian, I guess that you should know the truth because if you're going to be honest with me I'm going to be honest with you. It's time to tell you what we've been hiding." I'm shocked, she's going to tell me. 'What if it's bad? What if she could get hurt,' I think to myself. "Okay," Maddy starts "So….."

**AN: How was that chapter? Like I promised Maddy and Rhydian got back together also Rhydian finally realized his mistakes. If you want the love triangle continued just comment.**


	8. Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood**

"Okay," Maddy begins, "it all started a few days before we got back. Josh, Will, and I were just relaxing. When we noticed something strange on our arms. We had just brushed it off as nothing, but they never disappeared. So we decided to hide it until we could talk to someone privately. But when we got to StoneyBridge we still weren't able to tell them because we were busy settling back in. Anyway the last full moon we were all talking to my mum and dad about it when you walked in. Apparently mine and Josh's mean that we have to protect each other no matter what. And Will's mean that he has a mate out there somewhere, he just doesn't know where. Anyway mine and Josh's also mean that we could possibly be mates, but I'm not completely sure. Mum doesn't know either." When she says that I can feel my heart deflate, but immediately think that it's only a possibility. "Mine and Josh's will fade over time because we're friends and had already met, but Will's won't fade until he finds his mate." I'm confused. Maddy must notice my expression because she laughs and says "I know you're probably confused, so were we when we first heard about it, but it will make sense eventually."

"I'm still confused," I say. She smiles and says "Okay so basically Josh and I have these strange markings that mean that we are supposed to protect each other and we might be mates, but we aren't completely sure. Mine and Josh's will fade because we met and Will's markings mean that he has a mate somewhere. His won't fade until he finds her." 'Oh okay, I hope they aren't mates because if they are I would be heartbroken.' I'm just about to say something when we hear clattering outside.

**AN: I know that it's a short chapter, but I needed to explain what Maddy was hiding.**


	9. Discovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood**

**AN: So here's a special Maddy's P.O.V. If you want me to switch between Maddy and Rhydian's P.O.V just comment**

_Maddy's P.O.V_

We hear clattering outside and I can see Rhydian tense up. 'It could be them already, can it,' I think to myself. I cast a glance at Tom and Shannon who look scared. Probably because of everything that's happened recently. "Rhydian," I say, "relax if they were back I think we would've heard something else." I put my hand on his shoulder and he relaxes.

The Next Day

We're having bacon for breakfast. Well me, mum, dad, Tom, Shan, Will, and Josh are anyway. The wild wolfbloods wanted to hunt instead. My mum didn't think it was safe so she just gave them raw meat, which they happily took. All of the sudden we hear a thud. I look into the other room and see Rhydian getting up. I can't help, but smile. 'He fell down the stairs. Probably excited for meat,' I think to myself. "What happened Rhydian? Did you fall down the stairs," I ask him. He nods his head, but won't say anything else. Will leans over and whispers something in my ear, too low for anyone, even the wolfbloods to hear, except me. "Maddy some of the wolfbloods said they found something in the tunnels. Something that shouldn't be there. They found something that needed a key. We should check it out," he had whispered. I nod my head. "What was he whispering about Maddy," Rhydian asks. It's then I notice that everyone is staring. "Uh, nothing. He was just asking me more about the human world. Right Will," I say. He nods. "Yeah okay Maddy. I thought we agreed no more secrets," he says. I just roll my eyes and say "I'm not keeping secrets Rhydian it's true he was asking me questions about the human world." I feel bad for lying, but I can't tell him yet because it probably isn't anything. "Okay then what did he ask you then Maddy," Rhydian questions. "What's with all the questions Rhydian," I retort. He looks conflicted, but quickly recovers saying "I'm just concerned Maddy that's all." I sigh and say "Yeah I know, but if it was anything big I would tell you, but I don't see how Will asking me about why we have homework is something big." He sighs in relief and says, "Okay Maddy, I trust you." Mum looks at the time and says "Okay off to school you guys, except Maddy and Will, I need to talk to them." Rhydian, Tom and Shan all nod. As soon as the leave mum says "Okay I heard about the door and the key, but I don't know what it is or where the key could be any ideas?" We shake our heads. "Okay then off to school." We walk outside and quickly run the way Rhydian, Tom, and Shan went.


	10. Findings and Discoveries

**Disclaimer: I don't own wolfblood**

Rhydian's P.O.V

Something's up with Maddy and she's not telling me. I mean I thought we agreed no more secrets. I hope I don't sound like one of those overprotective boyfriends, but I want her to be safe. I don't want her to have her leave again. "Rhydian," Shannon said snapping me out of my thoughts. "Yeah," I respond. "Tom and I have been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes. What were you thinking about anyway, it look really important." I sigh and say "Just thinking about Maddy again. I feel like there's something she's not telling us." Shan is just about to respond when Maddy appears and says "Who's not telling what?"

"Uh nothing," I say nervously. She shrugs, but I think she heard what I said.

Time Skip to school

It's sixth class and we have science. Joy. Anyway we were working on a project when Miss Parish says "Maddy and Will Mr. and Mrs. Smith are here. They said you had a family emergency." I start to panic. 'Does she have to leave again?' I want to leave with her, but that can't happen because that would cause suspicion. I look over at Tom and Shan who look panicked. As soon as Maddy and Will leave I whisper "Guys we have to go to her's after school, yeah?" They nod quickly and go back to work

Maddy's P.O.V

"Maddy we think we found the key we need to open door, but we're not sure. I think there might be a key hidden in the house somewhere. So I need your help to look for it," Mum says. "Okay," I respond. As soon as we get home we start to look for the key. In the den, nothing. In the shed, nothing. A strange key hanging in the tunnel. Wait a key? I look over and see a key hanging on a hook. I run up the stairs and see mum. "What is it Maddy," she asked. "I think I found the key we might be looking for. Her eyes widen and she immediately follows me. "Okay where is it Maddy," she says. I point to the wall and take the key off. I hand it to her. She nods and says "Okay I'll get Will and Dan you stay here." I nod. A few minutes later Will rushes down. "I think we should try and find it," I say quickly. He smiles and says "I was just about to say that." We follow the scent of the wild wolfbloods. It takes a while, but we eventually get to the door. I slowly slide the key into the lock. I hear a click and the door opens. I look into it and it's extremely dusty. Will and I start coughing. I look around and see a small journal on a shelf. I quickly take the journal. "Well what was in there," Will asks. I shrug and say "Not much. Just a journal. Maybe we should read it," I say. He nods and we run back home, just in time too because Mam and dad are walking down. "Maddy where have you and Will been. You're covered in dirt," she says. 'Oops.' I look at her and say "We went to the door, unlocked it, and found a journal." She looks like she was going to say something, but looks at the journal and says "That's the journal." I nod and say "We were planning on reading it." She looks at me and says "Fine let's go back up." I follow her up the stairs to the kitchen. I get in there and see Josh sitting there. "Hey," he says, when he sees me. "Hey," I reply. "What's that," he asks pointing to the journal. "Uh, it's a journal we found behind the door in the tunnels," I respond. He nods and I sit at the table with Will and Josh. I open the journal and start reading out loud because they look at me expectantly. "It says 'I just discovered these strange markings on my and my best friend's arms. I wasn't sure what they were so I asked around. I quickly found out that they mean that the two wolfbloods are possible mates or just protectors of one another. It's very rare, but one male and one female wolfblood will get them. If they don't know each other, but meet are just protectors. If they have known each other for a while and get them they are mates, unless-" but am interrupted by Rhydian, Tom, and Shannon entering. And


	11. Rhydian's Concerns

**Disclaimer: I don't own wolfblood**

Rhydian's P.O.V

"But-" we hear Maddy say, but abruptly stops when she sees us. "Maddy, what are you reading," I ask her. "Nothing much Rhydian. In my opinion it's getting uninteresting," she responds. I nod unconvinced. "Maddy, I thought we agreed no more secrets," I say for the second time that day. "Rhydian, you already said this to me. I know you don't want us to have secrets, but I'm not keeping anything from you," she responds. "Okay. Then what's the emergency?" She sighs and says "According to mum I'm not supposed to tell anyone." I'm just about to say something, but she cuts me off and says "Yes I know it's a secret, but mum told me I can't tell anyone." I frown unconvinced. I'm just about to say something when Mrs. Smith comes down and says "You three ready to head out?" They nod. They all leave leaving me wondering what was so bad. "Did you guys believe any of that," I ask Shan and Tom "Hard to tell," Shan replies. "Yeah Maddy used to be a terrible liar, but she seems better at it now," Tom chimes in. "Yeah, can any of you drive I want to find try and find them," I say. "Uh Rhydian I know you want to protect Maddy and all, but this is going to a little extreme. A little to overprotective if you ask me," Shan said. "Yeah you're right Shan, but I still want to be there for her. Ya know? I mean she used to tell me everything, but ever since she came back from the wild, she's been keeping more secrets from me." She sighs and says "Yeah she is, but whatever it is Maddy and her family can figure it out themselves. So you guys want to go to Bernie's?" Tom and I both nod.


	12. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I don't own wolfblood**

**AN: Okay so I'm going to be making a different season three also, it should be up within the week. Anyway it's called 'Maddy Returns Season 3' so check it out.**

Maddy's P.O.V

"Okay, so what does it say Maddy," Will asks me as we drive in the car. I look for the place where we left off. "Okay so 'If they have known each other for a while, then they are mates, unless," I turn the page hoping to find something, but nothing. "Unless what? Unless what," my brother says anxiously. "I-I don't know. There's nothing more," I respond. "What do you mean," Mam questions. "That's where it ended. It's like they never finished writing it," I say for the third time. She sighs and says "I guess you three can head to Bernie's, while we try and find the missing page." We nod, get out of the car, and run to Bernie's. We sit there for a few minutes when Tom, Shan, and Rhydian enter. "Maddy," they question. "What are you doing here? I thought you had a family emergency," Rhydian says. "Uh apparently we didn't need to go, so all three of us ran here. Do you guys want to sit with us," I say changing the subject. They shrug and sit with us. Tom and Shan next to Will, and Rhydian next to me.

Shannon's P.O.V

Tom and I sit next to Will, while Rhydian sat next to Maddy. It's kind of entertaining to watch because it's clear that both Josh and, obviously, Rhydian, have feelings for her. Well that and they cast jealous glances at each other behind her back. She doesn't even notice. "So Rhydian, Josh," I say. They snap out of their silent argument and say "Yeah." They look at me, but their eyes flicker back to each other. "So you guys haven't said much. Is there something you want to tell Maddy," I say. They both blush. Will must have seen what they were doing, because he tries to suppress a smile, but fails. Maddy, oblivious to it, says "What's so funny?" That sets us off. We just start laughing like crazy. We get strange looks from other people, including Rhydian, Josh, and Maddy. I get over my laughing fit and manage out "Hey Rhydian you and Maddy got back together right." He and Maddy blush. They both shrug and look at each other. "I-I don't know now. I don't think we are. Considering all the arguments we've had," Maddy says. I look over at Rhydian who looks sad, but says "Yeah. I guess not." I look over at Josh who keeps the smile of his face, but not out of his eyes.

Rhydian's P.O.V

When Maddy says that, I'm immediately sadden. But I guess she's right we do get in a lot of fights. "Yeah. I guess not," I say. A little while later we all get up to leave, but I pull Josh to the side. "What," he says angrily. "I know you like Maddy, but you can't. I've known her longer than you," I respond equally angry. He scoffs and says "Yeah you were one of her best friends, but then you left for the wild and developed feelings for Jana. So I don't see how that won't happen again with me and Maddy. Who knows Maddy may even have some for me now." I growl and say "Yeah, but I stayed with her in the end." He rolls his eyes and says "Things change Morris." With that he walks away and runs up to Maddy.


	13. Spying

**Disclaimer: I don't own wolfblood**

Rhydian's P.O.V

Josh walks away and runs up to Maddy. I'm focusing on them so I don't sense Tom and Shan behind me, so when they call my name I jump about a mile in the air. "Rhydian," Shan says "are you okay?" I numbly nod. She gives me an unconvincing look. "I'm fine Shan really," I say. She stares at me still unconvinced. "Ugh. Fine I'm jealous of Josh and Maddy," I say. She nods and says "Well it's very obvious that you are jealous, but Maddy doesn't notice." I'm just about to respond when Tom says "Isn't this like when Jana was here. Maddy was jealous, but tried not to show it. But it's different because you guys weren't going out at that time." Shan nods again. "Wait Maddy was jealous when I was hanging out with Jana," I ask. Shan gives me an incredulous look and says "Are you kidding me Rhydian? You really didn't notice?" I nod. "It was obvious she was jealous and same goes for you. But you two are always oblivious to each other's jealousy," Shan continues. I really don't want to hear this anymore so I say "how about we check up on Maddy and her family, yeah?" they shrug, but nod anyway. I follow her scent. I start to jog causing Tom and Shan to do the same to keep up. "Come on Rhydian. You don't have to go to go so fast," Shan says. I sigh, but slow down anyway. We start to walk, when I suddenly hear voices. "So anything yet," Josh says. 'It's Maddy, Will, and Josh', I think the last name bitterly. I wave Tom and Shan over and we crouch behind a bush. "No nothing yet. I'm guessing if they found anything they would ring," Maddy says. I think someone is about to continue, but Shan steps on a twig. 'This is not going to be good,' I think inwardly. I'm trying to get them to move along, so we're not caught, but it was kind of stupid because wolfbloods can move fast. Will appears in front, Josh on the right, and Maddy on the right. I look over at Maddy who's glaring at me. I shudder. 'That glare can be extremely scary at times,' I think to myself. "We're you spying on us," Maddy questions. "Uh-" I say.


	14. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own wolfblood**

Rhydian's P.O.V

"Were you spying on us," Maddy questions. "Uh-" I say. Maddy raises her eyebrows and expects an answer. "Uh no we weren't spying on you," I lie. Maddy looks at me unconvinced. "Okay then what were you doing behind the bush then," she asks. She looks at me waiting for an answer. 'Well I can't run. I can't lie either so the only option is to tell the truth,' I think to myself. "Well we weren't exactly spying on you. We were heading to yours to check up on you and we heard talking so we wanted to know what about," I say. She rolls her eyes and says "You really want to know what we're talking about?" I nod my head vigorously. She sighs and says "Follow me." Tom, Shan, and I quickly follow her. We get to Maddy's after what seems like an eternity. "Wait here," she says. She runs down to the den and we hear some clattering then nothing more. Maddy comes back up the stairs covered in dirt. "Don't ask," she says before I can say anything. She hands us a leather bound book. I open it and see writing. It's describing the marks Maddy and Josh had on their arms. I get to the end, but see nothing more so I u=turn the page only to be greeted with nothing. "What happened to the last page," I ask Maddy desperately wanting an answer. She shrugs and says "I don't know. That's what we were talking about in the woods." I sigh. I'm just about to say something, but I'm interrupted by a howl. "They're back," Maddy says. 


	15. Missing Page

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood**

Rhydian's P.O.V

"They're back," Maddy says. My eyes widen with realization. The vampires are back. I look over at Tom and Shan who look scared. "What are we supposed to do Maddy," Shan asks. I look over at Maddy and can see her thinking over every possibility "We all have to stay in here so Rhydian, Josh, Will, and I can keep you safe. We'll only go outside if they really need help," Maddy says finally. "Follow me," she continues. She takes us up to her room and she says "This is probably the best place because we can watch it without being seen and get out without notice." She sits on the floor and we all do the same. We sit there in silence for what seems like an eternity, but we hear Kenzie snarl and say "We will be back." Maddy's parents come rushing in and say "I suppose you guys heard they were gone." We nod and Mrs. Smith continues saying "I don't think they'll attack for a while now that they know they're out numbered." Maddy looks at her and says "Find anything?" I look at Maddy's mum hopefully, but she sighs and says "No nothing yet, but we'll look around. Anyway you guys want some dinner." We shrug, but nod anyway.

Weeks later

Maddy's P.O.V

It's been weeks since the last attack. I'm getting nervous because they could come at any moment. I don't think they'll attack today since it's a full moon day. "Maddy I know it's a full moon, but you guys seem more hyper than usual," Shan says. I shrug and say "I don't know. I just hope school ends soon so we can get out of here." She smiles and says "It hasn't even begun yet." I groan. Shan laughs. I look over at Josh who looks like he's going to explode. He looks up and smiles. I smile back as a friendly gesture. The bell finally rings and we all rush out.

After School

We go home as fast as we can. As soon as we get there we are greeted by my parents. "We think we found the missing page," Mam says handing me a page. I walk inside, grab the journal and place the page inside. "It fits perfectly," I say. "What does it say," Rhydian asks. I sigh and start to read. "It says-"


	16. The End

**Disclaimer: I don't own wolfblood**

Rhydian P.O.V

"It says unless two other wolfbloods have kissed that did not have the marks, the two that did are not mates," Maddy says. I try to hold back my sigh of relief, but I couldn't. Maddy smiles and says "You were worried weren't you?" I nod my head. I look over at Josh who looks sad. I kind of feel bad for the poor guy. I mean the girl he loves is not his mate. "Hey I'll see you guys later," Josh says walking away. Maddy looks at me with those chocolaty brown eyes and I can't hold back anymore. I kiss her. She surprises me by kissing back, but she pulls away, blushing, when she remembers the people around. "Are you two back together again," Shan asks. I look at Maddy and we both shrug. "Don't keep secrets. I need to know," Shan pesters. Maddy rolls her eyes and says the thing I had been hoping for. "Yes Shan we are back together." I can't help the smile that lights up my face. Maddy looks over and smiles. I'm just about to kiss her again, but stop when I hear a sound. My head snaps over to the side and I look out the window. I see a girl running toward us with super human speed. "She's back again," Maddy whispers to herself, but being a wolfblood I could hear her. "Who's back," Tom asks. "Kenzie," I reply before Maddy. "Come on you need to get to my room for safety. We don't know how many there are," Maddy says. We all nod. We rush inside and sit down on the ground being careful not to be seen. We hear crashing outside and a distressed howl. "They need help Rhydian. They're being overwhelmed," Maddy whispers. I nod and say "But what are we supposed to do? We can't leave them alone." She sighs and says "Yeah I know, but the pack needs help. We can't just abandon them. Maybe we can get Will and Josh to stay with them." I nod and Maddy turns to them and says "Will. Josh. Can you do us a favor and stay with Tom and Shan. Rhydian and I think the pack needs help." Will looks like he is about to protest, but is silenced by a look from Maddy. "Just be safe. Please," Will begs. She nods. "Come on," she says looking at me. We climb through a window and see everything that's going on. Many wolfbloods lay injured. I look for my mum and Bryn and see that they are safe. I sigh in relief. I look over at Maddy and see her watching someone. "What are you looking at," I whisper. She points out someone. 'It's Kenzie. She has no one around her, but they wouldn't just leave her unprotected. I mean it's obvious she is their leader,' I think inwardly. I look over at Maddy again and see her pointing up toward the trees and see two vampires standing there ready to attack anyone that comes near their leader. "We have to attack them first. Then we can get Kenzie," She whispers. "You get the one on the right and I got the one on the left." I nod in response. I sneak around back being careful not to be seen. Luckily everyone I so focused on the battle they don't notice me or Maddy. I climb the tree and come face to face with the vampire. "Hi," I say. He turns around shocked and takes a swing at me. I duck and push him of the branch. The wild wolfbloods that aren't attacking anything charge at him. I look over at Maddy and see her duck. 'If anyone tries to hurt her, I will kill them,' I think inwardly. A thud breaks me out of my thoughts I look over to where is most likely came from and see Maddy on the branch. She looks at me and gives me a smile. She casts her eyes downward as a single to attack. I nod my head to show her I understand. We both carefully climb down and turn into wolves once we get to the ground. I sneak around the back and Maddy does the same. I'm going to distract her so Maddy can catch her by surprise. I jump at her causing her to jump and flash her fangs at me. "You shouldn't have done that," she says.I just growl at her. All of the sudden a small brown wolf tackles her to the ground. Kenzie screams in surprise. Maddy gets off and we both circle her. She looks like she is about to attack, but is brought down by another brown wolf. 'It's Will,' I think to myself. Will turns back human and says "She's dead. While you guys were down here I found out that she was one of the most ancient vampires out there. She had killed many wolfblood packs. No one could ever find her. Until now." I nod and I look over at everyone. About ten injured, but not that bad. "Come on let's get everyone inside," Maddy says breaking the silence.

Time Skip a few days

"Maddy meet me at Bernie's in five minutes," Josh whispers to Maddy. I feel jealous immediately. 'This had better not be a plan to make her go out with him,' I think inwardly. As soon as Maddy leaves I follow her, I just hope she doesn't smell me because that would be bad. I get there and see Maddy and Josh already sitting. I quickly grab a table and hide behind a paper that was sitting there. "Look Maddy there is something I have to talk to you about," he says. She nods and says "What is it?" He sighs and says "My family has to go back to the wild, but I'm not sure I should go with them. I mean after all we are supposed to protect one another."

"Family first Josh. You should go with them. If you do I can understand," she replies. He sighs and says "Are you sure?" She nods. "Thanks Mads. I mean we can always be friends and whenever the pack is close to Stoneybridge I can stop by and we can catch up," Josh says. "Yeah. That'd be great," Maddy replies. "Well I have to go. Bye Maddy," Josh says. "Bye Josh," Maddy replies. "You can come out now Rhydian. I know you followed me." I lower the paper and blush, but walk over to the table anyway. "So that was all he needed to tell you," I ask. She nods. We sit there in silence, when I blurt out "I love you Maddy." She looks at me and I blush. "I love you too Rhydian," she says.

**AN: If you want me to make a sequel just comment.**


End file.
